PAW Patrol: One Shots, small stories and Chapter Previews Gallore
by ilovezuma
Summary: a collection of Non-Romance one shots, Short stories and (possibly romantic) Chapter previews (that are non entered, nor set in stone) (Tracker's Character will contain Spanish language parts)
1. Meeting In The Storm (part1)(TLDOTCS2)

**I sill start out by saying this will be short...and not be your typical one shot... this shall be something a little more strange... it is an out take of what shall be a chapter to come from one of my stories...but an alternative to the actual plot (and I may add as an alternate pov in the story later)...sorry guys its only a befriending/ Chapter preview thing... but I have to get used to writing like this after such a long break... and after this two-parter I shall continue the norm one shots but here it is (New OC named Takoda) (this will be a two part)**

 **Meeting In The Storm (part 1)**

it was a stormy night in Adventure Bay, there were no people or pups on the streets...hard rain and the cold kept people insude... except for Takoda... his recent troubles with Everest leaving him have him shaken...angry...saddened...

Takoda's Pov

"Damnit...Everest... how could you do this to me, we had everything...just so you leave me for no reason?...it leaves me to awaken to a cage in my mind leaving your memory to haunt it...leaving me to these streets to torture my...wait...what was that..." Takoda paused after hearing shouting in the distance... "Who the hell is that?" Takoda thought to himself as he stared down the street...trying to see through the hard rain which had soaked his fur from the walk back from Jake's place. "I better hide" Takoda thought as he then jumped into the nearby bushes as he waits to see a Black fur pup run through the streets..., he then stops and sits in the intersection and screams to the sky "FUCK YOU ALL! KILL ME NOW! END MY LIFE OF SORROW AND THROW ME TO THE PITS!" the pup screams as he then draws a blade...out from the device on his paw...

"who the hell is that...he looks familiar" Takoda thinks to himself...

the pup begins to cut his paws... to make himself bleed...

"Welcome to where time stands still... no one leaves...and no one will... Moon is full, never seems to change, just labeled mentally deranged...dream the same thing every night, I see our freedom in my sights... no locked doors, no windows barred! NO THINGS TO MAKE MY BRAIN SEEM SCARRED!... sleep my friend and you will see, that dream is my reality...THEY KEEP ME LOCKED UP IN THIS CAGE! CANT THEY SEE IT'S WHY MY BRAIN SAYS RAGE!" the pup says...beginning to cry...as blood runs down him... he pulls out his gun...

"Build my fear of what's out there, cannot breathe the open air... whisper things into my brain, assuring me that i'm insane...they think our heads are in their hands, but violent use brings violent plans..."...the pup then raises his gun to his head...but at that time Takoda jumps out of the bushes... and a gunshot rings out... (to be continued...in part 2)


	2. Meeting In The Storm (part2)(TLDOTCS2)

**Meeting In The Storm (part 2)**

Takoda's Pov

"AHH FUCK...HE'S GOT FUCKING GLASS IN HIS SKIN" Takoda yelled in pain as he realized the pup he just tackled already had injuries prior to what he just watched...Takoda had knocked the gun out of the hands of the Black furred pup...but he wasn't done... the pups he just tackled went for the gun again

"Damnit stop it pup!" Takoda yelled at him as he knocked the gun away from him...and rolled the pup on his back to face him...Takoda could tell that the pup had been crying

"WHY WONT YOU FUCKING LET ME DIE!" said the black furred pup...

"Because...I feel like I know you...plus...nothing is worth ending your life pup... you're way too young" Takoda told him

"You have no idea what I've been through...my dad's brothers are tracking me down...and the Russian government wants me dead...and that's just the beginning...so you really think I should live? Or are you just tracking me for someone? Or do you want to end me yourself?" the pup said...

*hmm...what are the markings on his collar? They're just scratches?* Takoda had observed

"Pup...im just asking you not to do this...I've been through a few hard things myself...and lost a few dear friends to suicide...just please don't do it" Takoda tried to reason with him

"There's nothing that will change my mind...let go of me!" the pup said as he whined...

"Fine pup...I just cant watch you do this...I'll go..." Takoda said as he got off of the pup..

The other pup got up and walked for the gun...

"You are a cute pup...you would probably make someone very happy..." Takoda said as he walked away

"What did you say?...did you say I was...cute?" the pup said

"Yeah...I did...im not uh...gay but...you are a pretty pup...and I can imagine you are much nicer...than you are right now... I don't want to see you end your life" Takoda explained

"what's in it for me if I don't end it?...just a pat on the back and we go our separate ways?" the pup said

"No...you can come with me... I might be leaving soon and you can come with me... I don't care if we don't talk...or if you tell me anything at all... it's just good to have company..." Takoda told him

"Heh...maybe you'll remember who I am while you're at it?" the other pup said

"I said you look familiar...that doesn't mean I really know you pup...just that I might..." Takoda said

"Alright...I'll go with you...for now..."the pup said

"Alright...lets go..." the pup said as he walked with Takoda...still with rain pouring down... "by the way...I well...did make someone happy... we got in a fight and I took off... I don't even know if he's ok..."

"What's his name?" Takoda questioned

"I'd rather not say...but I was hoping to move him here...to Adventure bay... my Dad lived here...he knew the pups here" The pup said

"Your dad knew the Paw Patrol? I well...just broke up with one...her name is Everest... do you know her?" Takoda said

"Oh...uh..no...I don't...sorry" the pup said

"I know you don't really wanna talk...you can tell me anything when you're ready pup..." Takoda told him

"Yeah..that would be better...we should get out of this rain..." the pup said

they both began to walk off... as Takoda worried about the pups injuries... he'd have to help with later... but his main job now...was getting out of the rain... as they walked on Takoda thought of who the pups dad could have been...and what the strange collar markings were...and where the glass shards lodged in the pups skin could have come from

then Takoda remembered...he figured it all out... and who the pups father was...

This black furred pup... that just tried to take his own life... was Vokun...the son of Shadow

*I have to tell Everest...Chase was looking for him...but I cant let Vokun know... he could kill me for all I know...but what is he doing out here?...and how will I Ever contact Everest?...she doesn't want me around...and I cant take him to Chase directly...*

Takoda walked on thinking of a plan... but til then...he kept Vokun company until thing could be figured out


	3. In The Air Tonight

**(THIS IS JUST AN ALTERNATE ENDING BUT IDENTICAL TO ORIGINAL)**

 **VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE VERSION OF ENDING VIA COMMENTS IN SAID CHAPTER YOU VOTE FOR... VOTE 1 FOR ROCKY TO DIE... VOTE 2 FOR ROCKY TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER**

 **(STRONGLY RECOMMEND LISTEN TO "In The Air Tonight" By: Phil Collins WHILE READING)**

 **So before I can truly start this I have to explain the backstory on this... the story is called "In The Air Tonight" which is the same name as a Phil Collins song... the song is supposedly about a man drowning... but really its about how Phil Collins broke up with his wife...BUT in this story I shall combine both into a strange murder in which someone saw it happen...(one of the pups watched it happen) ... and the confrontation uses the lyrics as a short title sequence in a way... to explain the feeling... and the feeling "in the air tonight" shall be wether or not the pup chooses to do something about the murder...or let it go...**

 **Now presenting...**

 **In The Air Tonight... (A Phil Collins inspired story)**

 **Rocky stood over this poor pup...ready to drown the pup...he could only think of what had happened...what this pup had done to his love... and now...Rocky thinks about wether or not this pup...was worth what could happen to him...should he follow through...**

 **This is what Rocky saw...earlier in the night...**

Rocky's Pov

Rocky was about to take a night time walk...he realized his friend Chase wasn't asleep...or in his pup house for that matter...so he went on a walk...to look for Chase...

He eventually found himself sitting on the dock on the bay... he noticed a small boat out on the bay...he noticed the pups inside to be Chase and Everest...likely out on another date...

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight...oh lord...**_

 _ **And I've been waiting for this moment all of my life...oh lord...**_

 _ **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight...oh lord...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

since they were in love and recently married..which saddened Rocky...because inside he really loved Chase...and never could tell him...he then suddenly heard yelling...and Everest getting aggressive...she then hit Chase on the head and he was knocked out... Everest then pulled out metallic objects...and put them on Chase's paws... Rocky then knew they were handcuffs...Everest then proceeded to push Chase out of the boat... making Rocky's heart race...with both Rage and Sadness... he was terrified of the water...he knew he couldn't bring himself to go out there... he couldn't bring himself to save...his true love...

 _ **Well, if you told me you were drowning...**_

 _ **I would not lend a hand...**_

 _ **I've seen your face before my friend...**_

 _ **but I don't know if you know who I am...**_

Rocky sat there helplessly... watching his love drown...as his murderer got away...

The Next Day...

Rocky sees Everest at the lookout...looking happy as usual...as everyone searches for Chase...Everest seems to care less...walking around with a smile on her face

 _ **Well, I was there and I saw what you did...**_

 _ **I saw it with my own two eyes...**_

 _ **So you can wipe off that grin...**_

 _ **I know where you've been...**_

 _ **It's all been a pack of lies!**_

Rocky overheard Ryder talking to the pups a few days later...

"Pups...I'm calling off the search...the State Police will take over...I'm sorry...but Chase is likely gone...we may never find him..." said Ryder

*I should tell on that bitch...she killed my love...and without a trace! I will make sure you get what you deserve Everest!* Rocky thought

 _ **Well I remember, I remember don't worry**_...

 _ **How could I ever forget?...**_

Rocky later that night...set up a date with Everest... to go out on the bay...on a small boat...they sat and talked...and then Rocky brought it up...

"Everest...I saw what you did...I saw it with my own two eyes...I loved him Everest..." Rocky admitted to her

"What are you talking about Rocky?" Everest said playing like she didn't know

"You killed Chase... I was on the edge of the bay...when you pushed him overboard...I well remember that night...you killed my love...and you will have to pay the consequences..." Rocky said

"Oh so what...not like anyone would believe you...not like I couldn't just do the same to you...but I'm willing to let it go if you should just keep your muzzle shut Rocky..." Everest said threateningly

"No Everest...you don't fool me...the hurt doesn't show... but the pain still grows... no stranger to you and me...this is the first time...the last time...we've ever met" Rocky said

Rocky then hit Everest over the head...and took out some rope he packed in his pup pack... and tied her up...and ready to make her suffer the same fate...standing above her...thinking of how she took his love away...

He would now take the one thing she had...

Her life...

Then...a spotlight shined upon Rocky...as he was about to throw her over...

"FREEZE!" shouted a policeman in a helicopter...

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND...SHE KILLED CHASE!" Rocky pleaded...

"I SAID FREEZE...DROP THE PUP, YOU MURDERER" shouted the policeman

"NO SHE KILLED MY CHASE!" Rocky said as he threw Everest to the deepest part of the bay...and as he did such... the policeman shot Rocky...killing him...

but as he took his final breath he could no longer feel...the need for revenge...calling...in the air tonight...

 _ **And I can feel it calling in the air tonight...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

 _ **Well I've been waiting for this moment...for all my life...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

 _ **I can feel it...filling the air tonight**_

 _ **FIN.**_


	4. In The Air Tonight ALT ENDING

**VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE VERSION OF ENDING VIA COMMENTS IN SAID CHAPTER...VOTE 1 FOR ROCKY TO DIE... VOTE 2 FOR ROCKY TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER**

 **(STRONGLY RECOMMEND LISTEN TO "In The Air Tonight" By: Phil Collins WHILE READING)**

 **So before I can truly start this I have to explain the backstory on this... the story is called "In The Air Tonight" which is the same name as a Phil Collins song... the song is supposedly about a man drowning... but really its about how Phil Collins broke up with his wife...BUT in this story I shall combine both into a strange murder in which someone saw it happen...(one of the pups watched it happen) ... and the confrontation uses the lyrics as a short title sequence in a way... to explain the feeling... and the feeling "in the air tonight" shall be wether or not the pup chooses to do something about the murder...or let it go...**

 **Now presenting...**

 **In The Air Tonight... (A Phil Collins inspired story)**

 **Rocky stood over this poor pup...ready to drown the pup...he could only think of what had happened...what this pup had done to his love... and now...Rocky thinks about wether or not this pup...was worth what could happen to him...should he follow through...**

 **This is what Rocky saw...earlier in the night...**

Rocky's Pov

Rocky was about to take a night time walk...he realized his friend Chase wasn't asleep...or in his pup house for that matter...so he went on a walk...to look for Chase...

He eventually found himself sitting on the dock on the bay... he noticed a small boat out on the bay...he noticed the pups inside to be Chase and Everest...likely out on another date...

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight...oh lord...**_

 _ **And I've been waiting for this moment all of my life...oh lord...**_

 _ **Can you feel it coming in the air tonight...oh lord...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

since they were in love and recently married..which saddened Rocky...because inside he really loved Chase...and never could tell him...he then suddenly heard yelling...and Everest getting aggressive...she then hit Chase on the head and he was knocked out... Everest then pulled out metallic objects...and put them on Chase's paws... Rocky then knew they were handcuffs...Everest then proceeded to push Chase out of the boat... making Rocky's heart race...with both Rage and Sadness... he was terrified of the water...he knew he couldn't bring himself to go out there... he couldn't bring himself to save...his true love...

 _ **Well, if you told me you were drowning...**_

 _ **I would not lend a hand...**_

 _ **I've seen your face before my friend...**_

 _ **but I don't know if you know who I am...**_

Rocky sat there helplessly... watching his love drown...as his murderer got away...

The Next Day...

Rocky sees Everest at the lookout...looking happy as usual...as everyone searches for Chase...Everest seems to care less...walking around with a smile on her face

 _ **Well, I was there and I saw what you did...**_

 _ **I saw it with my own two eyes...**_

 _ **So you can wipe off that grin...**_

 _ **I know where you've been...**_

 _ **It's all been a pack of lies!**_

Rocky overheard Ryder talking to the pups a few days later...

"Pups...I'm calling off the search...the State Police will take over...I'm sorry...but Chase is likely gone...we may never find him..." said Ryder

*I should tell on that bitch...she killed my love...and without a trace! I will make sure you get what you deserve Everest!* Rocky thought

 _ **Well I remember, I remember don't worry**_...

 _ **How could I ever forget?...**_

Rocky later that night...set up a date with Everest... to go out on the bay...on a small boat...they sat and talked...and then Rocky brought it up...

"Everest...I saw what you did...I saw it with my own two eyes...I loved him Everest..." Rocky admitted to her

"What are you talking about Rocky?" Everest said playing like she didn't know

"You killed Chase... I was on the edge of the bay...when you pushed him overboard...I well remember that night...you killed my love...and you will have to pay the consequences..." Rocky said

"Oh so what...not like anyone would believe you...not like I couldn't just do the same to you...but I'm willing to let it go if you should just keep your muzzle shut Rocky..." Everest said threateningly

"No Everest...you don't fool me...the hurt doesn't show... but the pain still grows... no stranger to you and me...this is the first time...the last time...we've ever met" Rocky said

Rocky then hit Everest over the head...and took out some rope he packed in his pup pack... and tied her up...and ready to make her suffer the same fate...standing above her...thinking of how she took his love away...

He would now take the one thing she had...

Her life...

And with throwing her into the bay...Rocky avenged his love...

And set his heart right...

"I love you Chase..."

 _ **And I can feel it calling in the air tonight...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

 _ **Well I've been waiting for this moment...for all my life...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

 _ **I can feel it in the air tonight...**_

 _ **Oh lord...**_

 _ **I can feel it...filling the air tonight**_

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
